


Gogo and the Snake Boi

by Writer156



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Memes, im sure cherri likes what youre wearing, kobra put on a real shirt, or not i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: My art fic for news-a-gogo on Tumblr posted here because why not
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Gogo and the Snake Boi




End file.
